


Ten thousand

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Based off a song, Poetry, Songfic, but poem, poem, sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Thousands of Voices that lived in his head made him scream so loudly that he wanted to be dead;But the Thousands of Voices that lived in his head were the Thousands of Voices of the people so dead.*Based loosely off of the song Ten Thousand (produced by Steampianist)





	Ten thousand

There once was a boy whose locks were of blue;  
And eyes of an unnatural orangey hue;  
Whose physique was as strong as his demeanour was kind;  
And who swooned the women with the strength of his mind.

But the boy had a secret, which nobody knew;  
That laid behind orbs of an orangey hue;  
A nightmare it was to endure such a Hex;  
For the boy with blue locks, the boy named Dex.

It was simple enough, to explain his ordeal;  
It was difficult to believe that the nightmare was real;  
After all, who could live with all that in their head?  
The Ten Thousand Voices of the Ten Thousand men dead.

The boy of blue locks, he slowly lost his mind;  
To the whispers and screams and the wails over time  
He found a way to cut ties, a way better and quicker;  
'Twas cutting blue veins and drinking hard liquor

Dropping so hard like an anchor to bed;  
The Ten Thousand Voices once more flood his head;  
Pupils dilated as light leaves his eyes;  
As the Voices fade out with their echoes and cries.


End file.
